Patch 4.1.0 (undocumented changes)
| api = 1 | Prev = 4.0.6a | Current = 4.1.0 | Next = 4.2.0 }} Classes Druids * Talent Specializations ** Balance *** Moonfury (Balance druid mastery) is being changed from 15% to 10% Arcane and Nature damage. Old Ironforge Old Ironforge appears to have returned in-gameWoW PTR 4.1 – The Return of Old Ironforge by Medievaldragon – February 26, 2011 and is accessible to players.Patch 4.1 PTR: Old Ironforge open for public viewing by Sarah Nichol Feb 26th 2011 at 11:00AM Maps * Maps added for all dungeons from Burning Crusade back to vanilla in order to match the features in the current Wrath of the Lich King and Cataclysm dungeons.BlizzCon 2010: Patch 4.1.0 brings enhanced dungeon maps by Gregg Reece Oct 22nd 2010 at 5:24PMWorld of Warcraft Dungeons & Raids Panel (BlizzCon 2010) by Zarhym 2010/10/22 09:33:53 PM] Boss info * Enhanced information about each boss encounter available for 5-man, Heroics, and 10/25-man raidsWorld of Warcraft Dungeons & Raids Panel (BlizzCon 2010) by Zarhym 2010/10/22 09:33:53 PM] (via map location UI?). ** A 3D portrait of the boss ** Some lore about why exactly you're fighting boss. ** List of boss abilities ** List of all loot drops. Raids * New Firelands raid will not make it into this patch.Patch 4.1/4.2 Content by Bashiok 3/4/11 1:53 AM ** Seven unique bosses including a new version of Ragnaros. Guilds * The Guild Perk, Cash Flow, no longer prints out text to the Chat Log. Instead, the daily amount deposited is shown in the Guild Vault Money Log. In addition, players can view the weekly contribution in a new window at the bottom of the Money Log. * We have added two new custom guild tabards as Guild Rewards. The tabards are account bound and offer a bonus to gaining guild reputation. Races * The gnomish racial ability, Escape Artist, is no longer affected by the global cooldowns triggered by other abilities. * The human racial ability, Every Man for Himself, has a new spell effect. User Interface * Work has begun on a new Looking for Guild system. Further details will be provided when we are ready for feedback. * Spells bound to a key now start to be cast when the button is pressed down by default, instead of waiting for the key to go up. This is an option that can be turned off in the Interface menu under Combat. Mouse clicking has not changed and operates on mouse click up. * Vanity pets now persist through death. Environmental changes The kitchen of Stormwind's Dwarven District tavern The Golden Keg has been sealed off. Lore * Introduction of three animal gods in Vashj'ir.Mount Hyjal Receives Dailies, Fully Healed In Patch 4.1 - Posted Dec 29, 2010 by Kody ** Two of animal gods you will encounter in the zone. ** The third — fully corrupted by the Naga — may be a future encounter. * Uldum is a "reorigination device" and could have been activated when Algalon sent back the "Omega" message to the Titans. ** All of the pyramids and aspects of the device would turn on and a pulse would be sent out that wipes out all life on Azeroth. Portals * Portals like those that existed pre-Cataclysm in Dalaran and Shattrath City may come back, but where and in what form is not known. Quests * Mount Hyjal will have new daily quests. Zone changes * Mount Hyjal will be "fully healed", theoretically by players activities doing quests. ** New quests and quest changes. Trivia * The gazebo behind the cathedral in Stormwind City was added by a level designer for in-game player weddings (presumably for RP). References